A Youkai Named Koaru
by beirhluvr
Summary: Not quite sure yet, my stories take off in different directions all the time, so far, it's about a demon that's 34 wolf demon and 14 dog demon who left Koga's pack and Koga's searching for her and...JUST READ IT AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or anyone else in the series. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz do, and anyone else.

A Youkai Named Koaru 

Chapter 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Damn," Koaru cursed as she kicked the brush that was in front of her as she walked through the forest, "why'd I have to leave the pack?" Luna, Koaru's wolf, looked up at her curiously. "I may be only ¾ wolf demon, but Koga and the rest of them looked after me as if I was full…I just had to go and leave, didn't I?!" she yelled, more out of frustration at her own stupidity than anything.

Luna whined, signaling to Koaru that it was dinner time. Koaru looked down, "You're hungry, aren't you? Well, I am too, guess it's time to find dinner, eh?" she smiled at her wolf friend and looked up, sniffing the air. The smell of boar tickled her nose, "Does boar sound good to you, Luna?" Luna let out a small bark. "Alright then, boar it is." Koaru said, cracking her knuckles. She sniffed once more to get it's precise location, then took off to kill it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Still no sign of Koaru, Koga!" shouted a wolf demon who was coming back from a search. Koga let out a sigh, "Thanks Oku, your team can go rest." Oku nodded and he and a bunch of wolf demons went into the cave. "Where'd she go? And why?" Koga thought to himself and growled slightly. He sighed and walked into the forest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Koaru let out a sigh and laid back. Luna laid happily on the other side of the fire, asleep. Koaru had easily killed the boar and her and Luna ate. "Why, and how, could I be so stupid as to leave Koga's pack. I had everything I could want there…except one thing…" Koaru thought. She sighed, both inwardly and outwardly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, hehe, another story! That makes…too many, heh. Anyways, hope y'all liked it and that you'll read the next chapter! I know I'm slacking on most of my stories, I've just gone brain dead on them… Oh well! See you whenever I write the next chapter! And please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own Inu-Yasha, blah blah blah blah…

A Youkai Named Koaru

Chapter 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Koaru sighed, both inwardly and outwardly. "Where am I going to go now?" she asked herself quietly. She sat up and put some more wood in the fire. She stared into it for a long while. An unfamiliar voice came from the shadows and broke the silence.

"If you are in need of a place to stay, you could come with me. You may even be able to assist me." Koaru shot her face towards the shadows to face a baboon and growled ferociously. He reeked of evil. 

"Who are you?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"My name is Naraku, and you are?" he responded.

"Koaru. Why are you here?"

"To seek your assistance."

"In what?"

"Defeating two demons and retrieving their shikon shards for me. I know you can sense them as well."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

She growled, "Which demons?"

"Koga the wolf demon and Inu-Yasha."

Her heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Koga. A look of both terror and hatred spread across her face. A low growl rose in her throat.

"Get! Get now!!" she yelled, standing up in a rage that woke Luna up. Luna stood beside Koaru and growled as the fur on her neck stood up.

"You only have this on opportunity. I can grant you everything you desire."

"You can take this opportunity and shove it!!!" she screeched at him. 

As if on cue, the baboon just disappeared. Tears brimmed Koaru's eyes as she sat down. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting Koga. Luna sat by her side and nuzzled her. Luna whimpered softly, obviously worried about Koaru. Koaru just let the hot tears fall, as Luna let Koaru lean into her and cry.

()()()()()()()()()()

Every now and then, Koga would catch Koaru's scent, but he would lose it rather soon. "Damn, where'd she go?!" he yelled in his mind. He was thoroughly frustrated with his incompetence at finding her. "Where the hell is she?!"

He continued walking in the forest trying to find Koaru, with no apparent luck. "How are we going to find the jewel shards without her?! Only her and Kagome can sense them, and Kagome's with that insolent puppy." he thought to himself as he walked.

()()()()()()()()()()  
Koaru had just let the fire burn out as she cried. She had fallen asleep leaning into Luna's side. Luna had laid down and fallen asleep as well. "…K-Koga…don't.. go…" Koaru mumbled in her sleep. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

In her dream, they had just been in a battle and she was mortally injured. They, "they" meaning her and Koga's pack, had taken down a large demon with three jewel shards in its forehead. Koga had picked up the jewel shards and walked off, leaving her to die.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Koga was having trouble staying awake. He kept walking into trees and tripping over roots. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he collapsed at a nearby tree. 

()()(MORNING)()()()()()

Koaru woke up and a familiar scent tickled her nose. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Sniffing the air, she froze. She got up and looked at the other side of a near by tree to find Koga. Luna woke up and started whining, hungry for breakfast.

Koga moved slightly, hearing Luna's whines. Koaru froze as he stretched.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Another day, another chappie! ^ ^ hope you all liked it! I'll write the next chap soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know it

A Youkai Named Koaru

Chapter 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Koga moved slightly, hearing Luna's whines. Koaru froze as he stretched. 

"H-he's here…and he's waking up…I-I need to get out of here now!" she yelled in her mind. She signaled for Luna to run as she did so herself.

"Uhh…that smell…it's familiar…so fami---KOARU!" he thought as he woke up. He jumped up at the last part of his thought, when he realized he was smelling Koaru.

()()()()()()()()

Koaru was bounding through the trees as Luna ran on the ground. "H-he actually found me…why? Why would he come for me?" she thought, then it hit her. "I can sense the jewel shards!" she screamed in her mind. She bounded off faster, angrier. She was infuriated at the thought that he just wanted her as a jewel shard detector.

Hot, angry tears streamed down her face as she went. She spotted a stream below her and jumped in to wash away her scent. Luna jumped in and went out on the other side quickly. Koaru was soon bounding away through the trees yet again.

()()()()()()()()

"Damn it! I must have just missed her!" Koga shouted through gritted teeth as he looked at Koaru and Luna's campsite. "Luna's and her scent is everywhere!" He picked up a bone from the boar and threw it out of frustration. "Why?" he asked himself, "Why does she always run from me?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Another chappie done! Please review!


End file.
